Nuestra Leyenda
by Mouse92
Summary: Dos jovenes enamorados, dispuestos a esperar, pero sera que ellos puedan ganarle al tiempo, donde un mundo con una gran leyenda los espera a ellos, haciendo su vida no solo eso si no, un regalo que cambiara todo (One Shot)


**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

 _Nuestra Leyenda_

Era una época distinta, las mujeres eran consideradas solo creadas para la procreación, y lo único bueno que podían aportar a la familia era tener un hijo varón para seguir con el legado de las familias, sobre todo en las clases altas

En una de las familias más ricas, nació una pequeña, era la primera hija de la familia, una hermosa niña rubia igual que su madre, con la diferencia que esta tenia hermosos ojos azules, el hombre se decepciono al no ver al varón que espero, pero para la madre era lo mejor, su pequeña Thigs, una hermosa jovencita

Una semana después en la casa del campo, alejada de la cuidad, propiedad de los Briefs, una de las muchachas de servicio dio a luz su primer hijo, un chico con extraño cabello en forma de flama, con piel bronceada como su madre, con ojos negros como la noche, era un bebe esperado, con todo el amor por sus padres, felices por su primer hijo

Los niños crecieron como amigos, durante 3 años, hasta que en esa misma casa de campo, una mujer dio a luz prematuramente a su segunda hija, esta era diferente en todos los sentidos, hermosa de, ojos grandes y azules, pero lo particular era su cabello, parecía tan azul como el cielo, era una niña muy bella, otra niña, el hombre no podía creer su suerte, su fortuna, todo no podría seguir en su familia, por que no podía tener un hijo

La niña se llamo Bulma, la pequeña Thigs y Vegeta tenían tanta curiosidad de conocer a la bebe, cuando se les permitió verla, ella abrió sus ojitos viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa, y a un niño con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto era raro

Crecieron juntos, y poco después se integro a ellos Tarble, el hermano menor de Vegeta, los cuatro eran amigos, pero Bulma y Vegeta demostraban estar más cerca que los otros, ellos pasaban todo el tiempo posible, el niño cumplió 8 años de edad, era fuerte, empezaba a trabajar para ayudar a sus padres, la pequeña Bulma, crecía ahora con 5 años, mostraba un amor particular por la lectura, era inteligente, no era como las otras niñas, incluso no era como su hermana

Vegeta buscaba maneras de poder pasar con su amiga, ellos vivieron ahí desde que Bulma nació, su madre estaba tan débil que le era imposible moverse, no podían llevarla a la cuidad, así que se quedaron ahí, en la casa en el campo, durante años

Un día los pequeños Bulma y Vegeta estaban bajo un árbol, ella le leia su libro favorito, y el solo escuchaba atento todo lo que decía, la niña iba a cumplir sus 6 años, y sus padres le habían anunciado que pronto ser irían a la cuidad, tenían que aprender a comportarse como señoritas, damas de sociedad

La niña dejo su lectura un momento, suspiro y miro al cielo, Vegeta lo noto

-Bulma,¿ ya no quieres leer?- Se sintió mal –Vamos era jugando, si es cierto has leído esa tonta historia varias veces, pero aun así la quiero volver a escuchar- Dijo el pequeño

-No, lo que pasa es que pronto nos iremos, papa dice que debemos ir a la cuidad, que aprenderemos mejor a comportarnos, y que debo de dejar todo esto que hago- Y una lagrima salió de su carita

El rápido se acerco a ella, no le gustaba verla llorar, nunca lo hizo, le molestaba, así que limpio con delicadeza su carita tan blanca, la tomo de su cara para que la mirara fijo, clavando sus ojos negros en los azules de ella

-Tranquila, no llores, dicen que la cuidad es muy bonita, estoy seguro que te encantara- Le dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa _"Estoy seguro que tanto te gustara que me olvidaras"_ pensó el pequeño –Vamos, si lloras te ves fea- Y vio que se calmo

-Vegeta, tu no estarás ahí, con quien hablare, con quien jugare, yo no quiero irme, quiero estar aquí, me gusta el campo- Le dijo ella con su voz más tranquila

-Bulma… yo quiero que…. No me olvides…. Seremos siempre amigos verdad- Dijo el pequeño, el también sentía el que ella se fuera pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, ellos no se quedarían por siempre y lo sabia

-Yo prometo que seremos siempre amigos, y tu lo prometes Vegeta?- Pregunto ella esperanzada

-Yo lo prometo- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el corazón y la otra levantaba para sellar la promesa –Tu me darías uno de tus rizos para que guarde como señal de tu promesa- Pregunto mientras se volteo porque su carita se torno roja al pedirlo

El sabía que ese tipo de peticiones por lo regular se hacían como promesas de amor, para comprometerse, para sellar un trato de matrimonio

-¿Tu quieres un rizo de mi cabello?- Se sorprendió la niña tratando de mirar a los ojos al pequeño –Tu me estas proponiendo que nos comprometamos?- Dijo ilusionada la pequeña de ojos azules

El niño se volteo para mirarla, estaba rojo como un tomate, pero en verdad era eso lo que el quería, esperaba poder algún día mas adelante poder comprometerse con ella, así que sacando todo el valor de sus pecho le contesto

-¿Tu quieres que de mayores nos comprometamos Bulma?- Pregunto el pequeño

-Si quiero, y se aventó a el abrazándolo, el niño sintió arder mas sus mejillas pero correspondió a su abrazo –Espérame aquí, yo ahorita regreso- Dijo la niña mientras corría a su casa

Vegeta se quedo ahí, sin creer aun lo que estaba pasando, no noto que un hombre mayor los observaba, era un viejo, escucho la plática de los pequeños, vio la inocencia en ellos y se detuvo, tenía algo especial, era algo tan mágico y antiguo, un regalo, pero no era para cualquier persona, y al ver a estos pequeños, se acordó de por qué aun traía aquel mágico regalo

Se acerco a donde Vegeta, miro un momento al niño y este frunció su ceño, no le estaba agradando este viejo que se apareció de la nada donde estaba con Bulma

-Hola pequeño- Saludo el Hombre mayor

-Hola- Contesto y lo observo detenidamente -¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el pequeño con curiosidad- No te había visto nunca por aquí viejo-

-Así es, vivo muy lejos, pero estoy viajando, y he escuchado que les has pedido a la pequeña que se comprometan pequeño- Dijo el hombre tranquilo

-Si, y eso no es de su incumbencia, es solo mía y de ella- Contesto a la defensiva

-Tranquilo pequeño, pero por lo que veo, ella es la señorita de la casa, y tu un simple empleado, dime crees que podrán unirse en verdad- Comento el hombre, dejando al pequeño pensando un momento

-Yo hare que pase, yo…. Ella será mi esposa cuando seamos grandes lo sé- Dijo seguro después de unos segundos

-Pareces seguro pequeño, sabes, hay una leyenda que habla de los amantes, que tanto es su amor que ni los siglos los separan, forman una unión tan fuerte, que siempre se terminaran encontrando pase lo que pase- Toco su barbilla un momento y lo miro, el niño lo observo con curiosidad –Dime crees que sea cierto eso, tu quieres a esa niña- Le pregunto

El niño lo miro fijo y solo asintió con su cabeza, el hombre entonces tomo una pequeña bolsa que tenia consigo, la abrió mientras el pequeño no dejaba escapar ningún movimiento del viejo, vio que saco dos añillos y dos collares, eran de oro los collares, uno de los añillos tenía una piedra azul, parecía el cielo, y la otro una piedra negra, tan oscuro como la noche, se podían abrir de donde las gemas, como para guardar algo de tamaño pequeño

Coloco un anillo en cada collar, y le extendió al niño los dos collares, el niño lo volvió a mirar extrañado, porque este hombre hacia tal cosa

-Tómalos pequeño, te harán falta, aquí podrás meter el riso de la pequeña- Dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué me daría usted eso?, acaso no piensa decirle al señor de la casa lo que le he propuesto a su hija- Dijo desconfiado

-No muchacho, este es un regalo especial, tómalo se que es perfecto para ustedes, tómalos y sean felices- Dijo poniendo los collares en su pequeña mano, cuando el niño miro los collares detenidamente, estaba a punto de decir algo, alzo su mirada pero ya no estaba el hombre

-Por que me los dio- Se preguntaba, no entendía, y al poco tiempo llego la niña, corría con una tijera en sus manitas pequeñas

Vegeta la observo, vio lo linda que se veía, su cabello suelto al aire, su sonrisa tan grande, la más grande que jamás hubiera visto nunca, y por fin llego a donde él estaba

-Toma, corta un rizo de mi cabello- Dijo la pequeña, mientras controlaba su respiración, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ir por las tijeras y luego regresar para dejarle el rizo a Vegeta

El tomo las tijeras, y cortó un rizo azul, luego ella lo miro y le extendió la mano para pedirle las tijeras

-Ahora, déjame cortar una punta de tu cabello, yo también quiero algo tuyo para tener siempre conmigo- Pidió

-Bueno, toma la que quieras- Dijo el sentándose en el pasto

Ella corto una punta de su cabello, y vio que el tenia algo en sus manitos, Vegeta noto su mirada, y entonces pensó rápido

-Podemos guardar aquí los mechones que hemos cortado- Señalando los anillos, ella no quiso preguntar de donde salieron pero eran hermosos

-Estás seguro que me lo darás- Dijo ella

Ella hizo lo mismo con el anillo azul, depositando su punta negra, el la colgó en su cuello, ella siempre olía tan bien, a flores silvestres, era tan linda, se miraron unos momentos y así sellaron su trato

Paso una semana para que se fueran de la casa, esos días ellos fueron más que inseparables, jugaban, reían, incluso Vegeta le pidió que le leyera un par de veces más aquel libro que ella amaba, pero la semana paso rápido, más rápido de lo que podían querer los pequeños, y así el día llego

Vegeta fue llamado para ayudar con las valijas de las niñas, para meterlas a la carroza, el llego a la casa, quería ver a Bulma antes de que partiera, la niña estaba en su cuarto llorando, al abrir la puerta lo vio y corrió a donde el abrazándolo

Le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar, y el solo la abrazo, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Tarble los encontró, el pequeño tenía 4 años, corría como loco por todos lados, y quería decir adiós a su amiga

-Bulma dice tu mama que tienes que bajar- Dijo el pequeño inocente

Ellos bajaron, Vegeta llevaba su valija, antes de llegar a la puerta la detuvo

-Bulma yo estaré esperándote- Dijo el tomando su manita, ella solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojitos

Y así la vio partir, subió con Thigs y sus padres, partiendo a la ciudad sin saber cuando volvería a verla, se quedo ahí hasta que ya no se veían mas, pensando que la volvería a ver pronto, toco su collar que mantenía oculto debajo de sus ropas, igual que la pequeña

Las niñas fueron educadas lo mejor posible, con los mejores modales, como todo unas damas de sociedad, sin permitirles expresar sus opiniones, ellas tenían que estar siempre calladas en presencia de los hombres, con una sonrisa perfecta, siempre hermosas, se sentaban siempre con su espalda recta, sus ropas bien puestas, no dejando ver tanto de su piel para no verse como mujeres callejeras

A Bulma le costaba, ella no era como todas, era inteligente, culta, sabia de política, sabia de economía, y eso estaba tan mal, gano muchos regaños de su padre, ese hombre como odio saber que no podría tener más hijos, así que se olvido de su heredero, y solo pensó que sus hijas lograran casarse bien, con hombres respetables y con fortuna como ellos, si era posible con alguno de sus primos para que quedara todo en familia como él deseaba

Po eso solicitan visitar a sus parientes, siempre tratando de dejar la mejor impresión de las muchachas, mostrándolas como unas deseables esposas, como si se tratara de cualquier objeto que se promocionaba

Los años pasaban, Vegeta ganaba fuerza, era un hombre dedicado al trabajo duro, pero jamás permitió que trataran de someterlo, el sabia su lugar pero guardaba su orgullo, era un joven apuesto

A como crecía, las chicas lo buscaban, sería un gran esposo, trabajador, pensaban las muchachas, y tan guapo, su hermano era un poco más débil, pero muy parecido a él, los dos siempre estaban juntos, no se separaban, eran los mejores amigos

Todas las noches después de terminado su trabajo, se quedaba unos minutos fuera viendo al cielo estrellado, como esperando algo, algunas veces Tarble le hacía compañía, no preguntaba nada, solo se sentaba a un lado callado, mirando tal vez lo que su hermano buscaba

Notando que cada que lo hacía, tocaba aquel anillo que colgaba de su cuello, uno que solo el había apreciado, uno que contenía un rizo azul, sin duda un rizo de Bulma, el lo sabia pero jamás dijo nada, se limito a guardar silencio junto a su hermano en ese aspecto, no quería preguntar pero sabia la respuesta a su duda, y sabia que tal vez eso significaría problemas, pero él no dijo nada

Thigs cumplió 16 años, la edad apropiada para pensar en casarse, donde podían pedir la mano de ella, y no tardo en pasar, un joven de unos 23 años, era guapo en verdad, dueño de una gran fortuna, el hombre era de carácter apacible, de corazón noble, se enamoro pronto de la rubia, ella era tan alegre, refinada, todo lo que las mujeres debían de ser, el hombre pidió su mano y no dudo su padre en otorgarla, estaba feliz, aunque deseaba que su sobrino la desposara, pero no paso

Al poco tiempo Thigs se caso en la cuidad, fue una boda hermosa, Bulma estaba feliz por su hermana, parecía ella realmente feliz con ese muchacho, a pesar de conocerlo poco, pero se veía tan buen muchacho, y por instinto toco su collar, escondido siempre entre sus ropas

Donde nadie pudiera verla lo saco, abrió y vio el mechón de cabello negro que había en él, _"Vegeta me seguirás esperando, porque yo aun te espero"_ Pensaba la muchachita de 13 años, el tiempo pasaba y no regresaban

Vegeta cumplió 17 años, era un joven apuesto, de carácter fuerte, facciones duras, su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido gracias a todo el trabajo realizado, y escucho lo que tanto deseaba ese día

-Hermano, dicen que vienen los señores a la casa- Grito Tarble buscándolo

Vegeta lo miro por un momento –Cuando llegaran- Fue lo único que dijo

-Parece que estarán aquí en la tarde- Apresuro a decir el más joven

Vegeta no lo demostró, pero su corazón se acelero con la noticia, vería a Bulma de nuevo, lo que tanto deseo durante años, apresuro su trabajo, fue a su casa se ducho, se puso su mejor ropa y se dirigió a la casa, espero la llegada, y vio a lo lejos la carroza aproximarse, se emociono, por un momento se quedo sin mover un musculo, que le diría, el había lo posible, el ahorraba todo lo que podía, quería casarse con ella y poder ofrecerle algo, el era lo que más deseaba

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo vio bajar a viejo Briefs, había pasado una semana de la boda de Thigs, y el hombre había ido solo para asegurarse de algunas cosas de la casa, estaría ahí solo un par de días

Vegeta lo saludo amablemente

-Señor Briefs es un gusto verle, pero no vino la señora o sus hijas- Dijo de manera amable

El viejo lo miro un momento, no reconoció al joven de inmediato, pero a los pocos segundos lo hizo

-Vegeta- Dijo el viejo –Muchacho como has crecido, mira que grande y fuerte te has puesto chico- Y lo saludo – No hijo, ellas se han quedado, Thigs se ha casado y su madre y hermana le ayudan a mudarse y comprar cosas de mujeres, jamás lo entenderé- Comento el hombre al joven

-Me da gusto por Thigs- Dijo el

Y sin más, el hombre ser dirigió al interior de su casa, estuvo ahí una semana, Vegeta se molesto, él deseaba volver a verla, pero no había modo de comunicarse con ella, no podía mandarle cartas, si sus padres se enteraban podían incluso alejarla de él, dado que no era un hombre con fortuna sabia que lo más seguro era esperarla

Bulma estaba a punto de cumplir sus 16 años, hacia 10 años desde que vio a Vegeta, ella era toda una señorita, y el debía ser un hombre ya, nada deseaba más que verlo, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando su padre les anuncio que irían a la casa en el campo, y que su estancia seria larga, d meses en el lugar, esto le alegro de sobremanera

Rápido hizo sus valijas y apresuro su paso a la carroza, no veía la hora de llegar, el camino era tardado, eran 10 días de viaje, pero no le importaba, todo lo que deseaba era estar ahí

Vegeta tenía ya 19 años, era todo un hombre, tenía 10 años sin ver a Bulma, pensando cada día en ella, pensando que haría si su padre la desposaba con otro hombre, pero no podía porque ella estaba comprometida con el ya, desde hacía 10 años atrás, solo pensaba como era, quería verla, incluso pensó en ir a la cuidad, pensaba hacerlo si no quedaba de otro, iría por ella

Ese día, era caluroso, estaba en los establos alimentando a los caballos, aprovechando que estaba solo, se quito la camisa, total casi no había empleados eran pocos y la mayoría estaba en la casa, una de ellas era su madre, quien cocinaba en la casa, era la mejor, y su hermano estaba en el pueblo, fue por víveres, así que no había de que preocuparse, nadie notaria su collar con aquel rizo

El calor era tal, su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura, estaba con el torso descubierto, sudando, incluso hablaba con los animales, había un caballo hermoso que habían domesticado, era el más dócil de todos, una criatura hermosa, era el más tranquilo y había otro, uno que era duro, un animal casi indomable, nadie se atrevía a montarlo, el maldito animal era arisco, solo con Vegeta se relajaba, era el único en poder montarlo, pero jamás trato de domarlo por completo, le encantaba el carácter fuerte del animal

Mientras en la casa, se podía divisar una carroza aproximándose, y una joven impaciente por llegar

-Tranquila querida, ya estamos cerca, pronto veras a todos tus amigos- Dijo su madre

Ella solo asintió y espero, llego a la casa, bajo corriendo, sus padres gritaban, pero ella no escucho, fue directo a la cocina donde sabia que estaría Colem, la madre de Vegeta y Tarble

-Colem como estas- Grito emocionada asustando a la mujer

-Niña Bulma, está usted tan hermosa- Dijo la mujer después del pequeño mini infarto que le dio y abrazo a la muchacha

-Dime como esta tu familia, que hay de Tarble y Vegeta, que han hecho esos muchachos- Pregunto lo más serena que podía, para que no notara su emoción especial por el mayor de sus hijos

-Ellos están bien señorita, ya están grandes, las chicas los persiguen- Comento ella

No noto la cara de molestia de Bulma

-Tarble fue por víveres, no sabíamos que vendrían hoy, y Vegeta esta en los establos niña-

Y después de unos momentos entraron sus padres, ellos mandaron a desempacar sus valijas, y Bulma se despidió, dijo que quería dar una vuelta, justificando que necesitaba aire fresco, sus padres no dijeron nada que malo podía pasar si estaría en la propiedad

Ella Salió directo a los establos esperando ver de nuevo a Vegeta, cada paso que avanzaba era como sentir temblar el suelo, estaba ahí, a pocos metros de los establos, se detuvo un momento, será que el todavía se acordaba de aquella promesa, será que la recordaba, se asusto por un momento pero se armo de valor y así entro en silencio, vio a lo lejos un hombre, con el torso desnudo

Piel bronceada, estaba de espaldas, sus brazos tan fuertes y ese cabello en flama tan inconfundible de él, sabía que era él, no había nadie más ahí, por un momento se sonrojo al notar su falta de camisa, pensó incluso en irse y regresar después, pero él se veía tan guapo, y se moría por que volteara y la viera

Vegeta no noto la presencia de nadie más en los establos, pero pronto un dulce aroma invadió su nariz, como flores silvestres, como olía ella, cerro sus ojos pensando un momento que era su imaginación pero quería disfrutarlo, parecía como si estuviera ahí, que daría porque así fuera, y cerro sus ojos un momento dejando su trabajo

Bulma se acerco, no sabía que decir, pero noto que par de hacer lo que estaba haciendo un rato, y acerco su brazo tocando su hombro

-Vee..geta- Dijo tartamudeando

El se asombro, sintió una mano delicada tocar su piel, volteo para ver a la dueña de aquella voz, esperando que fuera ella

Voltio, sus miradas chocaron un momento, el clavo sus ojos negros en los azules de ella, ya no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa, ella bajo su mirada inconsciente a el collar con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, viendo su rizo dentro de el, y sin querer ver de paso su torso musculoso, el no decía nada no reaccionaba, y ella se sonrojo

El de pronto noto que no tenía camisa, y que estaba sudando, sucio y lleno de lodo por estar en los establos todo el día

-Bulma yo….- Rápido tomo su camisa y se la puso –No era mi intención- Dijo rojo de la pena, ella tan linda y bella como siempre y él en esas condiciones

Ella lo abrazo, después de ver que aun guardaba el collar con su rizo, supo que la espero, no le importaba como estaba, el tenia ese olor tan varonil, tan a hombre, tan Vegeta, el respondió a su abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando más cerca su aroma, pero trato de apartarla despacio, el estaba tan sucio y no quería que ella estuviera con el así

Ella se sintió mal, pensó que tal vez el no quería ese abrazo y se sintió incomoda

-Perdóname, no era mi intención incomodarte- Y salió llorando de ahí, sin permitirle decir nada

El salió detrás de ella, maldiciendo su estupidez, el no quería que ella pensara eso, pero ella corría tan malditamente rápido

El fue de inmediato a su casa, se ducho, se cambio y fue a buscarla, entro a la casa y vio a su madre y su hermano en la cocina

-Vegeta ya sabes, Bulma está aquí, regreso- Dijo Tarble emocionado

-Lo sé, por cierto la han visto- Pregunto de manera casual

-Está en su recamara, de echo iré a avisarle que la comida se servirá pronto y quiero saludarla- Dijo el más joven

Vegeta alejo a su hermano de la presencia de su madre, y le entrego a Tarble una carta, le pidió de manera discreta y con sus mejillas rojas, que se la entregara a Bulma, conociéndola no le abriría la puerta a él, Tarble accedió pues sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano

Tarble fue a donde ella, toco la puerta, ella abrió, los dos se abrazaron, sus ojos parecían rojos, como si hubiera llorado, Tarble no comento nada, pero le entrego la carta de su hermano, junto con el recado de que la comida se serviría pronto

Ella abrió la carta

" _ **Bulma no era mi intención, por favor ven a los establos te esperare después de la comida, tenemos que hablar, por favor ven, te esperare**_

 _ **Vegeta"**_

Ella bajo a comer, comió lo más rápido, y salió de la casa otra vez a los establos, Vegeta ya estaba esperándola ahí, ella noto que se había cambiado la ropa

-Bulma, yo estaba tan sucio, perdona no quería que pensaras…- Y ella lo callo con otro abrazo

-Vegeta perdóname, pensé que te habías molestado- Dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte

El tomo su barbilla alzando su cara para que lo viera

-Eres muy tonta lo sabías- Y antes de que ella protestara la beso, nunca antes la había besado, era un beso torpe, ninguno sabia que hacer, pero pronto sus bocas supieron como reaccionar

Se detuvo un momento, la vio –Te he estado esperando- Dijo él mientras sacaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello azul

-Vegeta Te amo- Dijo ella, había esperado esto por años, quería saber que era besar al hombre del cual estaba enamorada –Yo también eh esperado – Dijo mostrando su anillo

Vegeta le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado, hablaron de tantas cosas, no notaron que el sol se ocultaba, si no fuese por Tarble que le advirtió que los padres de Bulma la buscaban nunca hubieran dejado el lugar

Así pasaron los días, ellos se mandaban recados con Tarble, se veían en el establo, o en la orilla del mar que estaba cerca, Tarble los cubría, aunque a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarlos por ser tan necios y querer estar todos los días juntos

Pasaron dos meses, cuando llego el sobrino del señor Briefs, el joven Yamsha Tsut, el había ido con la sola intención de pedir la mano de Bulma, ya estaba en edad, y el quería que ella fuera su esposa, sabía que eso los beneficiaria a ambos, y decidió esperar por Bulma, no quería a Thigs si no a la peli azul, y ya estaba en edad de casarse

Bulma se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, mas tarde vería a Vegeta, estaba emocionada por verlo, pero fue interrumpida cuando anunciaron la llegada de su primo

-Yamsha que haces aquí- Dijo ella asombrada al verlo ahí

-Prima hermosa, quiero tener una audiencia privada contigo- Dijo mientras sostenía la mano de la joven

En ese momento Vegeta entro, para avisarle que avía ensillado a los caballos para llevarla a pasear, cuando vio al hombre tomando la mano de su prometida, solo gruño y Bulma rápido retiro la mano del joven

-Vegeta, el es mi primo Yamsha, Yamsha te presento a Vegeta Ouji – Dijo Bulma acercándose a Vegeta

-Bulma vine a avisarte que e ensillado ya los caballos- Dijo Vegeta

-Querida prima, dejas que los sirvientes te hablen así, eso es una grosería, este joven- Dijo con desdén –Debe de tratarte con el mayor respeto, y dirigirse a ti como lo que eres, la señorita de la casa-

Vegeta apretó los puños, quien chingados era este tipo que venía aquí teniendo atenciones tales con su prometida, y enzima quería hacerlo menos, se estaba molestando

-Yamsha lo siento, Vegeta no es un simple empleado, y si me disculpas tenía un pendiente con Vegeta hablaremos luego- Dijo ella y se despidió dejando ahí

El se molesto, como lo despreciaba por irse con un simple sirviente ahí, el venia a pedirla, como le hacía tal desaire

Fue con su tío a hablar del tema, le pidió su consentimiento y el accedió de inmediato, esperarían a que regresara para dar el anuncio, ellos se casarían

Mientras Vegeta se fue con Bulma, seguía un poco molesto, pero llegaron a la orilla del mar donde se relajaron, no había nadie ahí, así que él se hecho en la arena, y ella en su regazo, estaban tan contentos

-Bulma, cásate conmigo ya- Dijo él, no sabía qué, pero presentía que algo estaba por pasar

-Vegeta, de verdad, quieres casarte pronto- Dijo ella volteando a verlo

-Sí, es más, no volvamos, podemos llevarnos los caballos, nos casaremos y ya que lo estemos, regresamos, por favor vámonos Bulma- Dijo el

-No Vegeta, a mi no me avergüenza, yo le daré la cara a mi padre, y nos casaremos quiera o no, pero no lo haremos como cobardes- Dijo ella decidida

Como amaba su carácter, no era como las otras, eso era algo que lo había enamorado

-Está bien, pero si algo pasa, promete que nos iremos, dime que pase lo que pase serás mi esposa- Dijo el tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola a él plantando un beso en sus labios

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase nos casaremos Vegeta, yo te amo- Contesto ella

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí, ya que se iba a meter el sol, regresaron iban tan felices, decididos a decirle a su padre de su compromiso, el no era un cobarde, pero algo en su corazón se sentía mal, no sabía que era

Tarble los busco desesperado, tenía que decirles lo que había escuchado, el viejo Briefs había tomado la decisión de comprometer a Bulma con su primo, tenía que decirles, para que hicieran algo antes que algo malo pasara, si se enteraban de lo de ellos

Pero fue inútil, no encontró a hermano, decidido regresar a la casa, iba montado en aquel animal hermoso, aquel dócil caballo, se estaba oscureciendo

Vegeta llego con Bulma a la casa, iban tomados de la mano, la madre de Vegeta los vio, y sintió una opresión en su pecho, no sabía que decir, se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando pero no quiso decir nada, pensando que era solo su imaginación

-Colem dime donde esta mi padre- Pidió amable Bulma

-Niña, el está en el despacho con su primo, pero por favor…-

-Madre, yo quiero casarme con ella, por favor no lo intentes- La interrumpió Vegeta

Se dirigieron directo al despacho, entraron tomados de la mano, su padre y primo los vieron fijos, cuando entraron de manera repentina y sin más

-Que significa esto Bulma- Dijo su padre molesto

-Padre me he comprometido con Vegeta, nos casaremos- Dijo ella decidida

Vegeta se puso frente a ella –Señor Briefs, yo le pido que me de la mano de su hija, yo le prometo que trabajare tan duro, que a ella no le faltara nada, menos mi cariño, yo la cuidare, solo deme su bendición es todo lo que pido- Dijo él, sin dejar de sostener a Bulma

-Maldito eso nunca, Bulma me ha sido dada a mí para matrimonio- Grito Yamsha

-No, yo eh aceptado a Vegeta padre y si tu no lo apruebas no me interesa- Dijo ella

-Por supuesto que no niña tonta, que no ves que es solo uno de los sirvientes de la casa, que futuro te espera, y donde quedaría nuestro apellido, eso jamás- Grito frenético el hombre

-Entonces así será, que malo, yo quería que todo se hiciera bien, pero de ser así, nos vamos, ella es mía y no pienso dejarla- Dijo Vegeta dando la vuelta para salir del lugar

-Padre, lo siento pero yo lo amo, me voy con el- Dijo y con eso se fueron, bajaron las escaleras de la casa, ignorando los gritos de los hombres

Tarble venia llegando en aquel caballo a la casa y vio a su hermano y Bulma corriendo del lugar, se apuro a donde ellos

-Tarble baja del caballo- Ordeno Vegeta

Tarble sin preguntar lo hizo de inmediato

-Vegeta que harán, a donde irán- Pregunto preocupado

Vio a su madre salir corriendo de la casa, el padre y Yamsha junto con él, todos en dirección a ellos

-Lejos, lo siento pero me la llevo- Tan pronto como lo dijo subió a Bulma al caballo, y pronto lo hizo el, se dirigieron sin rumbo, hasta llegar al mar, ahí pararon, el caballo no podía mas, ellos igual estaban agotados, se quedaron ahí, se recostaron en la arena

-Bulma perdóname, esto no era lo que yo quería para ti- Dijo el angustiado

-No me importa donde estemos, solo promete que siempre estaremos juntos- Dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte

-Siempre, ni siquiera el tiempo no separa te lo prometo- Y le dio un beso dulce en los labios

Quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados bajo las estrellas de la noche, en el mar, solo las olas se podían escuchar, no deseaban estar en ningún otro lugar, la noche fue testigo de los niños que se hicieron amigos, y con el paso del tiempo se amaron, esos niños de corazón puro, que tenían un amor por el otro tan grande que el tiempo no pudo separar

Yamsha salió furioso a buscarlos, decidido a regresar con Bulma haciéndola su esposa, pensando que por el bien de aquel tipo no le hubiera puesto una mano encima, desesperado, nadie sabía dónde estaban, y el único que pudo tener una vaga idea no dijo nada, jamás traicionaría a su hermano

Los padres de Bulma, el estaba molesto, le dio la confianza a Vegeta, después que su padre murió el les dio trabajo, les confió todo y él le pagaba así, su madre solo estaba preocupada por su hija, no le importaba si ella elegía a Vegeta o Yamsha solo quería que su hija estuviera bien, y ahora era de noche y su hijo fuera, sin saber que podría pasarle

Los rayos del sol se presentaban, despertando a Vegeta, vio a su lado a la chica que amaba, beso su frente, se levanto sin moverla, no quería despertarla aun, tenían un largo camino, se irían, se casarían quisieran o no los demás

Yamsha los encontró, vio a Vegeta cerca de la orilla del mar, llevaba un arma con él, para obligarlo a entregarle a Bulma, iba con toda intención de regresar con ella como fuera, se acerco a el

-Maldito donde la tienes- Grito

-Ella es mía, no lo entiendes gusano, esa mujer ha sido mi prometida desde hace 10 años- Dijo Vegeta cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa ladina

-Eres un mentiroso, ella no quiere estar contigo, dime que tienes para ofrecerle, eres un muerto de hambre, ella solo merece lo mejor y contigo jamás lo tendrá- Insulto Yamsha

-Yo trabajare duro, nada le faltara, ella no sufrirá por nada, quizá no le lujos pero nada le hará falta y ella así lo ha aceptado, comprende es mía- Dijo en tono amenazante

-Ella jamás será tuya maldito- Y saco el arma, le apunto directo al corazón

-Eres un cobarde, no aceptas que ella me eligió a mi- Dijo el preparándose para lo que venia

Se escucho un disparo, junto a un grito de terror

-¡VEGETA NO!- Grito Bulma, los gritos de él y Yamsha la despertaron, fue corriendo al lugar, y se puso frente a Vegeta sin pensarlo cuando Yamsha amenazo con el arma

El disparo dio en su pecho, dejándola en brazos de su amado, mientras su vida se apagaba

-BULMA- Grito –Pero porque lo hiciste, que te has creído niña tonta- Dijo desesperado mientras trataba de apretar la herida de su pecho

-Vegeta, tengo mucho frio, hace mucho frio amor- Dijo ella, mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro, vio una lagrima que salía de sus ojos ónices

-No amor, yo te daré el calor necesario, tu solo no cierres tus ojos, Bulma yo te amo, no te duermas si- Dijo el tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible

Yamsha no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había disparado, no era su intención, su intención era matar a Vegeta no a ella

-Yo también te amo Vegeta, prométeme que estaremos juntos amor pase lo que pase- Dijo acercándose a sus labios

Se sentían fríos, pero él la beso, no dejaba de abrazarla

-Bulma estaremos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase ni el tiempo nos separara te lo prometo, solo por favor no te duermas cariño- Dijo con todo el amor que tenia para ella

-Amor, te esperare, pero ahora tengo que descansar un momento si, te prometo esperarte- Y con eso su vida se extinguió, la mano que recorría su rostro se dejo caer a un lado

-Bulma, no despierta, Bulma no se me hagas esto, no se te ocurra hacerlo- Grito desesperado

Dejo su cuerpo inerte en la arena, miro con odio al maldito que le arrebato la vida a su amor, a su Bulma, el cobarde que se atrevió a tomar lo más valioso de su vida

-Maldito la mataste-Rugió con furia –Te morirás maldito- Grito

Y dos disparos mas se escucharon, los dos en el pecho de él, sintió la sangre salir de su cuerpo, volteo y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se acerco a Bulma, se arrodillo hasta quedar a su lado

-Bulma espérame, estaré contigo pronto, por favor espérame- Mientras sentía como su propia vida se iba

Lo último que supo es que habían gritos, y vio la sombra de aquel viejo que le dijo los anillos, se acercaba a ellos

-No te preocupes Vegeta, muchacho descansen- Dijo el viejo mientras el cerraba sus ojos

Yamsha se quedo en estado de shock de lo que había hecho, Tarble llego pronto y lo golpeo, había matado a su hermano, se aventó a él sin detener los golpes, los Briefs llegaron tras el

-Mataste a nuestra hija maldito, por tu culpa, ella no te pidió nada imposible, tu eres el único culpable- Gritaba su madre a su marido mientras golpeaba su pecho

Ninguno presto atención al viejo que arrastraba los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos enamorados al mar, iban abrazados, con los anillos y sus cabellos aun en ellos

-Pertenecen al mar, siempre lo hicieron sean libres, y esperen, su amor es de esos que superan todo, incluso el tiempo, por eso les di lo más valioso que tenia- Dijo el hombre mientras el mar se llevaba a los amados

Después de un momento todos notaron los cuerpos sin vida en el agua, se los llevaba el mar, se los tragaría aquel inmenso mar sin devolverlos

-Por fin serán libres- Susurro Tarble –Sean felices hermano…

Fin…..

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Por favor si les gusto mi historia déjenmelo saber, si es así tal vez haga una secuela, una vez que termine una de mis historias que tengo pendientes, solo dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció, y gracias por pasar y leer**


End file.
